<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Be Okay by Alisadblaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407665">You'll Be Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisadblaze/pseuds/Alisadblaze'>Alisadblaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hollow (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam cries for the first time, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Read, Crying, Feels, First Person, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I need to make art of this eventually, Kai and Adam fight, Mind Control, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, S2E5: Alchemy, technically a rewrite, the mind control really should have lasted longer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisadblaze/pseuds/Alisadblaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai never wanted to fight his friends. He didn't want to hurt them. All of that changes when he has to face Adam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rewrite of the events of S2E5: Alchemy based on a single question: What would happen if Adam's mind control lasted longer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Kai (The Hollow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second post here on Ao3. Finally getting used to the site and how to use it. Hope y'all like this fic, I'm very happy with how it turned out. I don't write angst often, but I feel like this is still good.</p>
<p>Huge thanks to my friends and beta readers Moth and Roya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After making sure Reeve was coherent and unhurt, I bolted out of the dining room. I had to find Adam and Mira as soon as possible; we needed to figure out how to free Vanessa and Reeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran down the hallway. The last I saw of Mira, she was fighting toe-to-toe with Vanessa, so she had to be close by. Scanning the rooms I passed, I ran into the study that we'd entered earlier. As I opened the door, a diverse crowd of animals came barging out. I swatted at them, confused, until I saw Mira standing in the study behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mira!” I exclaimed. It was incredibly relieving to see her again, especially after we got separated during the attack from the hypnotized duo, Reeve and Vanessa. She ran over to join me in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Adam?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked at her and shrugged. He’d disappeared even before all of this started to go down. We had to go find him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a silent nod between us, we ran in unison back into the hallway. The mansion wasn’t too big, but we had to find Adam as soon as possible. Vanessa and Reeve were in trouble, and we needed to help them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We rounded the corner and sprinted ahead for a few feet before I skidded to a stop. It was Adam, slowly walking towards us! “Hey!” I called as he came closer, wearing a strangely blank expression on his face. “You’re okay!” It took a weight off my shoulders to see Adam again. I was worried that he might’ve run into the weird scientist dude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reeve and Vanessa attacked us!” Mira explained, already turning to start running again. “We need to figure out how to break the spell!” She motioned with her arm to the hallway to our right. “Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mira took off in a run again, and I followed suit. But then, we stopped; Adam wasn’t following us. He was still standing in the middle of the hallway, stiff as a statue. “Adam?” Mira pried, her voice full of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more I looked back at Adam, the more I became worried. He stood ready for a fight, and, wait, were his pupils smaller? He suddenly glared at us angrily, cracking his knuckles. “Uh oh…” I uttered, dread taking over my mind as it dawned on me. No… He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been taken over!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam lunged at me, fists raised. I yelped, activating my fire jets and rising into the air above him. He dove where I was standing and skidded to a halt a few feet away from Mira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at him, fear taking hold. Many thoughts swirled in my head as I floated up in the air. Out of habit, I started talking to him, trying to get through to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know we’ve had our differences-” I quickly flew out of the way as Adam threw a chair at me. It smashed apart against the ceiling behind me as I continued, “But can’t we talk this out?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam turned around and threw a punch at Mira. She quickly ducked out of the way, and Adam’s fist got stuck in the wall as a result. “Kai! What should we do?” She hollered, continually ducking out of the way of Adam’s punches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flew above them, trying to figure out the best course of action. That’s when I saw it: a figure bursting into the nearby hallway. The person was moving fast, but I was able to catch a glimpse of a white coat. It was the scientist, our </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracious</span>
  </em>
  <span> host, clutching something to his chest as he ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at Mira and pointed down the hallway. “Go after him!” I yelled, falling to the floor with a slam. Adam whirled around to face me at the sudden noise. “I can take care of Adam! Find the scientist!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mira nodded and bolted down the hallway. Adam tried running after her, but I blasted fire in front of him. At first, I was worried that I might’ve burned him, but he nimbly dodged the blast and faced me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do this Adam!” I pleaded, slowly walking backward. While I haven’t known Adam for long, he is still one of my closest friends. We’ve gone through so much in such a short time, I couldn’t hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you won’t, you coward!” He bellowed back. I turned and looked at him in shock. He still was under the spell, but that had sounded genuine. I couldn’t believe it as he continued. “You’re just a small kid! Obviously you don’t have the guts to face me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” I barked, fire forming in my hands. “You don’t know ANYTHING about what you’re talking about!” I blasted fire in his direction, hoping to knock some sense into him. But he did as he did before, and lithely swerved to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped quickly backward, stumbling away from him in fear as he charged. “You’re a stupid rich kid who’s always had an easy life!” Adam chided, throwing punch after punch. “You’ve probably never even had to experience any hardships! In the end, you’re a sheltered child with no experience!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The punches became harder and harder to dodge as the word onslaught continued. I kept looking at Adam in shock. It wasn’t registering that it was the spell talking, all I heard was Adam saying insults. I couldn’t bring myself to fight back, I just couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are NOTHING!” Adam denounced, throwing a hefty punch. I was too in shock to dodge, and it hit me right in the gut. I recoiled in pain as the punch sent me flying across the hallway. “All you do is annoy Mira and I. Why can’t you just SHUT UP for once in your LIFE?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I crawled along the floor with tears in my eyes, trying to escape Adam and his cutting words. With Adam right on my heels, I managed to drag myself into a closet and slam the bolt shut. I could hear him banging on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on out, Kai!” Adam demanded, the banging becoming louder and louder. “Or are you just going to run away from your problems again?” He started to laugh at his own words, his laugh becoming drawn-out and dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, I curled up into a ball on the floor of the closet, covering my ears with my hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t stand the yelling, not again, not again… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I started to block out everything, trying to clear my head of all my thoughts. His laugh became distant and quiet as I turned inward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I faced myself in the darkness and started to think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay Kai, you need to focus. Adam is taken over by the spell. Mira’s gone, so you have to face him!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one side, my mind was racing and freaking out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t fight him! Not in this state anyway. Besides that, there’s no way I could hurt my friend! I know he’s still in there, so how could I harm him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam banged into the closet door again, making me yelp. Tears started to form in my eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s right after all… I really </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> know how to fight…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, something snapped inside of me. That wasn’t right, it couldn’t be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai, you’ve gone through so much during the past few days. You’re really going to let some words cut you down? You need to face your fears and get over them! Don’t let this hold you back. Yes this might hurt Adam, but that’s the only way to save him! You have no choice!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hardened my resolve and got up off the floor. I knew now what I had to do. I moved to the other end of the closet. And not a moment too soon, as almost immediately afterward, Adam kicked down the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, I activated my fire jets and flew right at Adam. I slammed right into him, pushing both of us back into the hallway. He skidded across the floor and jumped back up to face me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that really all you got?” Adam taunted, raising his fists again. Despite the intensity of his voice, his eyes still had the same blank stare. No emotion in his face, but there was a lot in his voice. He continued, “You really ARE useless after all since you can’t even--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, I couldn’t take it anymore. I blasted fire in his direction, then flew over to him. As usual, Adam dodged the fire with ease. But once he landed, I flew at him, landing a kick with all my momentum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went flying across the hallway and slammed into the wall. I formed fire in my hands, ready for Round Two. There’s no way I would let him get the better of me this time!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Adam a few moments to get up. He was on one knee, holding his head in his hand as he looked at me. “Kai? W-what are you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything!” I yelled, holding my hands in front of me, pointing the fire at Adam. Tears started flowing freely from my eyes. “I can’t take your insults anymore! Why are you doing it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shook his head, confused. “What are you…” Then, a look of horror crossed his face. He sank back onto his knees, putting his face in his hands. I was confused as well. Why wasn’t he fighting back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything made sense when Adam looked up again and made eye contact with me. He was… crying, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face, his eyes wide with shock. “Was I… really that mean to you?” He croaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally realized what had happened. The spell was actually broken. I put out my fire and stood here in shock as Adam started sobbing into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>cried before. He’s always been the heroic one, the leader, the bravest among us. Seeing him actually break down and cry tore my heart in two. He was just like me deep down, a kid who’s scared to hurt his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked over to Adam and knelt down beside him. I put a hand on his shoulder. “Adam, it’s okay,” I told him softly. He looked at me, tears still flowing. “The spell is broken now. I know it wasn’t really you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I still hurt you!” Adam protested. The tears were still flowing as he stared at me, sadness in his eyes. “The fact that I actually hurt you is… too much. I don’t want to see you hurt, Kai! I…” He trailed off, starting to wipe the tears from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, I swiftly pulled him into a hug. He gasped in surprise, but I just kept holding him in my arms. “Adam, you’re safe now,” I pleaded, trying to get him to forgive himself. “The spell is gone. You’re completely fine… You can cry all you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few moments of hesitation, but eventually, Adam clutched me back and sobbed loudly into my shoulder. I held him tight as he kept crying into my shoulder, his cries filling the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat there comforting Adam for a long time. I kept thinking about what he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really cares about me? While we have only known each other for a short time, we’ve been through so much. And I care about him too, so…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… does this mean that I…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>